The goal of this research is to assess the relative effectiveness of behavioral modification, and more traditional, methods in the treatment of groups of obese persons. Although weight loss and its maintenance constitute the major dependent variables, we will also assess psychological measures which may predict response to such treatment as well as provide measures of psychological change in response to it.